Smile For Me, Baby
by skimmingsurfaces
Summary: He became so immersed in reading, he didn't notice the way Pinky trailed his fingers up and down and around his head. Only when they traced behind his ear and it twitched did he realize what he was doing. Established P/B. Light fluff.


"Pinky! Stop it!" Brain squirmed, just managing to bop Pinky atop the head with his fist before his fingers came near his sides again. "I said stop!"

"But Brain!" The taller mouse protested, crouched on his belly beside his cagemate. "You're all scowly-mean-mad. Tickling will make you feel all better!"

His brow twitched, his stomach clenching in trepidation as he kept a careful eye on those devious hands. "No, Pinky. It will not because I do not wish to endure such tomfoolery." Pink eyes narrowed as he observed how his companion's fingers wiggled dangerously. "_No._"

Pinky sat up and pouted, his tail flicking in a manner akin to an annoyed cat. "I just wanted to help."

"You can help by leaving me be." Brain pointed to the other side of the cage, trying to ignore how a simple look could make him feel guilty. He didn't want to be tickled! Was that such a grievance? Apparently Pinky thought so, but Pinky didn't think much. "Go run on your wheel."

"I did that already." Pinky whined, flopping down to the ground with a huff, arms and legs splayed out. "Can't I play with you, Brain? We're done with the plan thingy tonight!"

Indeed they were, and he didn't need reminding of his latest failure. It was why he was, as Pinky aptly phrased it, "scowly-mean-mad". He was attempting to assuage his frustration by reading a book, but his husband seemed to get it into his head that he needed his own special brand of cheering up. Which he didn't. The thought of being tickled was not only degrading and childish, but the complete lack of control that came with being overwhelmed by such sensations unnerved him. He needed complete control, all the time.

Brain winced as his head throbbed, his headache only getting worse as he stressed over the nearness of his companion. "No, Pinky. I'm reading and I would like to be left in peace."

"Can I read with you, Brain?" Pinky asked, tilting his head back to look at Brain upside down.

Raising an eyebrow, the megalomaniac simply stared at him. "Pinky, you wouldn't understand a book at my reading level."

"Yes I can!" With that, he scrambled to his feet and straddled Brain's back. He'd also been lying on his stomach with his arms propped up on the book. He gave a disgruntled 'oomf' as Pinky's weight settled atop him, but he found that his husband was actively trying to be gentle, supporting most of his weight on his heels. Pinky placed his chin atop Brain's head, peering down at the book below. "See?"

Brain rolled his eyes, trying to project outwardly his annoyance, while inwardly he hoped Pinky wouldn't notice the way he'd tensed when he sat on him. Really. He shouldn't be that edgy being touched by his own lover. Taking a deep breath, he eased into the position. "Really. What does it say then?"

"Umm… four score and seven _poits_ ago our fish fathers thought up a new law. Freedom, Sara Lee bread, and just us for all!"

With a groan, Brain dropped his face to the page. "No, Pinky."

"Oh… not even close?" He asked, stroking the top of Brain's head with his fingertips. It surprisingly eased the mounting pressure the headache was causing.

"Not even close." He confirmed, and couldn't help the fond twitch of his lips at Pinky's sigh.

Pinky let his lips follow his fingers, brushing his crown so naturally. "Can you read to me then, Brain? I do like it when you read to me."

Suppressing a shiver, Brain cleared his throat. "Why? You won't understand a word of it. It will just be a waste of both of our time."

"No it won't. I like hearing your voice." Pinky piped up, leaning over to look at Brain upside down once more. "Please?"

So Brain read aloud, aware that most everything went right over Pinky's empty head, but a swell of satisfaction rose within him as he noticed that he did have his lover's undivided attention. He became so immersed in reading, he didn't notice the way Pinky trailed his fingers up and down and around his head. Only when they traced behind his ear and it twitched did he realize what he was doing.

"Pinky, st- ah. Stop that." His breath hitched, Pinky's fingers brushing a particularly sensitive part.

Unfortunately, his request only spurred on his husband. With a giggle as his only warning, Pinky began tickling the insides of his ears. Brain stiffened and gasped, losing his breath as his chest constricted. Oh, no. No, the future ruler of the world did not succumb to tickling!

"Pinky!" He flushed as his demanding voice came out as a squeak. Brain squirmed beneath him, but the taller mouse's weight dropped down and clearly overpowered him. So he settled for tossing his head about, ignoring the pleasant buzz invading his senses. His ears were flapping madly now and he had to bite down on his lip to keep any unwanted sounds from escaping.

"Tickle tickle, Brain!" Pinky sing-songed, deft fingers dancing their way to his neck.

Brain tried to tuck his chin in or tilt his head back, but Pinky was one step ahead of him the whole time. Every exposed bit of him was at the taller mouse's disposal, fingers burying in the white fur as they wiggled. Brain barely managed to choke back a laugh. Oh, he was going to have to hurt him…

An embarrassing squeal left his mouth as Pinky quickly dug his fingers into his sides. "Pinky, Pinky, no!" But the first breathy laughs broke through the barrier, leaving room for the rest to follow. Brain writhed desperately, seeking any avenue of escape, but it only freed up enough space for Pinky's fingers to worm their way under his arms. He laughed and kicked and threatened, waves of delight rippling through him with each stroke. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as his wiggling slowed, rapidly losing the energy to fight Pinky, helpless beneath him. "Stop, Pinky! It's- stop it!"

"Laughter is the best medicine, Brain!" Pinky giggled, pleased by the way Brain couldn't seem to stop laughing. He got up just enough so he could flip them over, tugging Brain into his lap so he could tickle his cute, pudgy tummy. It made the smaller mouse thrash in his arms, head swinging from side to side as he tried to escape.

When Pinky reached down to slide his finger up and down the bottom of Brain's foot, that's when he saw his opportunity and kicked himself free. "_Narf!_" Pinky clutched his stomach, winded from the well-aimed strike.

"There…!" Brain panted, face red from embarrassment and breathlessness. How humiliating. "Now… now let that be a lesson to you…!"

The taller mouse wheezed, trying to get air in past the pain. "Egad, Brain… that hurt!"

"Yes, well, I told you to stop and you didn't." He brushed himself off, telling himself that Pinky was just whining. That he didn't kick him too hard. It worked to dispel the guilt for the most part… until he heard the crying. "Pinky… Pinky, what is it now?"

"I-I-I just wanted to make you happy and laugh, Brain!" Pinky blubbered, tears collecting in his eyes. "You didn't have to kick me!"

"Pinky, I-" Brain cringed, the guilt returning full force. He shouldn't have to feel guilty though, it wasn't his fault! He'd told Pinky not to, yet his wayward husband did it anyway! "If you'd just listened to me in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to kick you."

"It was still mean, Brain! I was only trying to make you feel better!" Pinky held his tummy and continued weeping, over exaggerated, of course, but it did the trick. Brain did hate to see him cry, even if over the most ludicrous of reasons.

Brain was hesitant as he reached over to pat his husband's side, his own still tense and twitching from the memory of the touch. "Come now, Pinky. Stop this foolishness and compose yourself. If you behave, I'll… I'll…" He wracked his thoughts for some idea of what he could possibly do to make it up to him.

"Let me tickle you?" Pinky piped up, blinking hopeful blue eyes at him.

His gaze narrowed. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh, but Brain! It feels so lovely! And your laugh is so cute and cuddly! And you get all squirmy and look oh-so adorable!" Pinky hugged himself, clearly not as harmed by the kick as he'd been leading Brain to believe.

Flushing darkly, The Brain shook his head and yanked on Pinky's ear to reprimand him. "I don't care! I despise the juvenile act! So I demand that you respect that and leave me be!"

Pinky's ears drooped and he looked on at his husband sadly. "Poit. Oh… alright, Brain… I promise I won't tickle you again."

"Good." He glowered, marching away to their bed. His headache had returned and he just wanted to close his eyes and relax. His whole body was tense again in a very unpleasant manner.

Unfortunately, Pinky followed him. Still looking hopeful. "How about a massage then?"

Brain stilled. "A massage."

"Yes. That's what I said."

Arching an eyebrow, the megalomaniac turned to face his husband. "Well… I would not be averse to… a massage." He glowered and poked Pinky on the nose. "But no tickling! You must promise me that, Pinky!"

He nodded resolutely. "I promise, Brain! _Narf!_ No ticklies!"

Brain's ears twitched, flattened for a moment as he regarded him. He appeared honest. Of course, he'd fallen for that sweet, adoring smile before. It landed him with a headache each and every time. "Fine."

Skillfully ignoring the light in those blue eyes, because it took skill to not let his heart flutter whenever he saw that look on his face, Brain settled in the middle of their shared matchbox bed, on his stomach once again. The scowl remained present on his face, deepening when he felt Pinky settle beside him. He tensed when he felt his hands on him, incapable of relaxing even when his husband didn't move them.

His gaze flit to the side as he saw Pinky move in his peripheral vision, staring hard at him. "I promised."

That inspired more guilt in his gut than the tears had. Pinky was implying that he didn't trust his word, and weren't his reactions agreeing with that accusation? "It's your own fault," he grumbled, but took a few deep breaths until his bristled fur settled and coil of his muscles eased.

Pinky hummed with approval. With care and precision he didn't often use, he dug his fingers into his back slowly, kneading the flesh beneath the fur and drawing out soft sounds of pleasure from the megalomaniac. He mapped out the planes of his back, traced his shoulder blades, and rubbed the base of his tail. It all felt, to borrow Pinky's vernacular, _glorious_. Much better than that ridiculous tickling. His headache vanished in minutes, and with it all the knots and soreness in his back he'd been unaware of until now.

He melted beneath him, pillowing his cheek on his folded arms as he let his eyes slip shut. Pinky knew all the right places to touch long before he did, discovering aches he didn't even know he had. Vanquishing any discomfort with a simple stroke.

His tail twitched when attention was devoted to it, squeezing lightly and working out any kinks not due to the breakage. The feather-light pressure he felt against the side of it he recognized as Pinky's lips. He knew his husband felt personally responsible for his tail, so twitched it again to reassure the stupid, adorable fool. No use fretting over the past. It accomplished nothing. A smile formed against the sensitive appendage and it received another kiss. Brain was happy half his face was hidden by his arms and the pillow, masking his answering smile. But how could he be anything but content with his husband effectively turning his bones and muscles to pudding?

When the touches to his back stopped, he whined in displeasure. He heard Pinky giggle and his scowl was back. Oh, he was not going to debase himself and become the source of his lover's amusement. Then he was lifted and turned onto his back. Opening one eye, Brain regarded the taller mouse as he massaged his arm. Alright, he could approve of this.

Not an inch was left untouched. He couldn't help the anxious jerk when Pinky placed his ankles in his lap, but the soothing caress to the tops of his feet encouraged him to trust him, and indeed all he did was massage his soles. Gentle and tender.

Pinky smiled fondly as his husband's breaths evened out, each wrinkle having ironed out under the attention his hardworking body sorely deserved. He kissed both closed eyelids as he drew the covers up over his pudgy tummy, settling the blankets around his shoulders. It may not have been the way he wanted to get his husband to let go and relax, and really honestly did believe that laughter was the best medicine, but he'd make do. Brain would let him make him laugh someday. For now, he was just glad he could make him smile. That was enough.

His index finger traced the slight upturn of his lips, Pinky's own smile far broader. "Goodnight, Brain. I love you."

And when he'd put away the book and cleaned up after the botched plan, crawling into bed plenty sleepy, he was delighted to find the smile still there. Even more delighted when Brain was the one to spoon him and he received a scritch behind his ear, a stroke to his side, and a tickle at the back of his knee.

* * *

The title was inspired by the infamouse (haha, mouse...) line from an episode in "Pinky, Elmyra, and The Brain" (yes, I know it's Satan's work) where Pinky says "Pout for me, baby" to Brain, who bops him and in return says "Bruise for me, baby" and it's absolutely delightful and it really shouldn't amuse me as much as it does. But yes, that's where the title came from xD

The story was just me having a bit of light-hearted fluff fun with the boys. And to make up for the angsty angst that is going up alongside it.

Yes. Anyway, I've been consistently writing, so don't think I've abandoned PatB, I've just been busy with finals and life. And I have a lot of finished projects... they're just long chapters and kind of tie into each other and they'll get posted eventually xD yeah.


End file.
